User talk:StalePopcorn
(For older archived entries from my Talk page check on the Archive section) I am hopelessly confused plz help I am a confectioner I compleated the battle of the sugar cane but the mummy and i were dead at same time so the quest was compleated but i was unable to loot and not i need the loot and i cant find the mummy again...in game conntack is Chrystalas for this quest.DemonWing 16:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC)DemonWing = = Recent changes Look at Skalkaar Isle‎‎. I think there is a happy medium between the new changes and the standard urban sections (see User talk:Rvlion‎). --Swordmage 20:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I really like the layout, but I want to keep the data that has been entered Urban Summary templates. They have the coordinates recorded for each entry, and it would be good to hold on to them. I have a long-term plan of including the Istaria maps into the Wiki hooked in via Google Earth (or similar mapping app) so that the x/y coords can be mapped onto an Istarian map. That way the Urban Summary template could include the map and show the locations that have been entered for the shrine/portal/other information directly on the map. StalePopcorn 01:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree and tried to make that point to Rvlion after adding the template back (in addition to the changes) earlier today. I think it is your turn to make this point to him/her. I have seen that mapping logic work very well in the eq2i.com wiki for towns and NPC locations. --Swordmage 02:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I have no intention of starting an argument over this with you Swordmage. I have little to no experience in making the loads of changes to any wiki, but how in hell am I going to understand a statement like: "I tried to merge your good info with some of the older stuff that is common to the location pages just in case we want to add more to them later. I think the standard elements are worth a little repetition."... I mean what older stuff that is common to the location pages? And what is this sudden changing on a page when I am still working on it, at least explain to me in plain English what I am supposed to leave on the page and give me time to read the message. To be honest the Urban Summary I can live with despite of the fact that it makes the page look ugly if there is a way to remove that picture it would be a whole lot better. The Quest list however I think is totally unnecessary, because most start by talking to Spitfyre and he sends you to the mentioned adventure NPC and you are send to the craft NPC by him. So in my eyes it is 1 big RoP or ARoP kind of quest and not 13 single quests to choose from. I have placed it back, but in my eyes it doesn’t make the page look prettier (even worse then the Urban Summary with picture!) and frankly there is nothing left to change on the Skalkaar page anyway so make further changes what you wish… --Rvlion 07:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I also had no intention of starting an argument. I turned to StalePopcorn since he knows why a lot of the stuff on this site is done the way it is and I felt he could better explain why things were the way they were. :When I made the change, I thought you were finished with the page (it was 90 minutes after your last change up til then) and, I readily admit, I probably could have worded that note better (I was trying to say that the new stuff was good, but some of the original content--older stuff--needed to be retained). :Although there is merit in streamlining a page to eliminate stuff that may not make sense in it, there is also merit in using common elements in each location page so that people find what they are looking for when they go there. For instance, I know I can always go to a location page to get a list of quests available there--I do that each time I move to a new part of the game. However, I agree that moving the list to the end of the page as you did makes sense given what you added about the start of the quest chain. --Swordmage 07:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi folks - no problems with all comments made. I am the first to admit that the Istaria wiki isn't the most beautiful in the world :D I take full responsibility, you should see my wardrobe ;) I have tried to standardise pages where possible, but my main focus has been on content and format. I have been meaning to add a page to help new editors, so apologies for any confusion that has been caused because of a lack of information on how to structure pages and what to add/change. I'll work on one and let you both know when it is done. While I agree that for Skalkaar (and Spirit as well to a lesser extent) there is one quest that starts "everything" and it is a linear experience, later quest series are not. Therefore I opted to standardise all location pages so that new visitors to the wiki have a common (and ugly lol) experience across pages. So all locations, NPCs, creatures and named mobs have a similar layout, where the summary information is in the top-right box. It would be difficult to change the layout on all pages, as there are literally thousands of pages that would need to be adjusted. However, 99% of this information is stored in templates, so the template layout could be changed quite easily and would be updated on all pages. If you want to try out some layout changes and see what they look like, you can use the Sandbox page for this purpose - it isn't included in search results and won't affect other areas of the wiki. Also, if you want to update a template page, make a copy (i.e. call it UrbanSummaryCopy or some such) and feel free to format as desired. The triple-curly brackets template ::StalePopcorn 05:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Search problems Check Talk:Dragon Scale Slot‎‎. We are seeing old text in search. The search string I used was "dragon slot scale" and we ended up with old text. --Swordmage 23:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't sure how to add category I've added the Quest text and start of the "Dragon: Spirit of a Master", which is the start of the Drulkar's Wrath quest. You might want to stick it in with the lvl 100 dragon quests. :) Screech-Chaos 13:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : Welcome to the Wiki. : We are using a new feature known as the Semantic Wiki to organize things. This acts like a relational database and allows for interesting table generation. I added the Quest template to the start of the page; this template will record the data, including the level of the quest and school, that will let the quest be added to the level 100 quest list (you can see the data at the bottom of the page). There is more info in the template to be added by you. : Kerian's Quest: Learn to craft a spell! is a bare bones example of the standard quest page. Obviously most of what you have written fits well into the Quest Text section. If you had used the new quest tool on the Wiki front page, you would have gotten the standard sections and empty templates as a starting point (something you may want to use the "a Quest" button in the Helping out section on Main Page for the next quest in the sequence). --Swordmage 17:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Screech, all content gratefull accepted! That way my bad spelling doesn't affect the Wiki lol (cheers for the clean-up Sword!) StalePopcorn 22:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello back! Hi StalePopcorn, This is my first time joining a wiki to edit. I'm really interested in this game, but there's not much information out there for a new player to browse through. I hope I can help out somewhat. Cheers, PinUpCat 09:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi PinUp, Welcome aboard! There is plenty of things to do, and feel free to add sections for beginning players to browse through. The more information available, the better to help out both new and old players! Regards, StalePopcorn 21:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) location of monsters What do you think of Ruxus and Treant recent changes with locs in the tables -- I hesitate to just strip them out, and am not particularly anxious to interview the MOBs since they will clean my character's clock; however does this indicate that things have moved and we need to do something or is it better dealt with another way. --Swordmage 05:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry for late reply, getting smashed with work in RL for the last 3 months lol) I don't think it hurts if people want to put locations in. I never really thought of a good solution for mob locations. I had a mad plan some time ago to incorporate google maps into the wiki, using the location information we had for NPCs and then expand this for mob/named/resource locations too. To a large extent the Map Pack covers this far better than the wiki could, and is more up-to-date IMHO. But the Wiki can draw on multiple people to keep it instantly up-to-date, so it's a tricky one... locations in the Wiki are useful, but they have no context as numbers unless they are relative to something (such as the visual in-game map). If you have a good idea feel free to implement and see how it looks. Rough directions in the Wiki I think are very good (i.e. just SW of Morniing Light etc) for general location. Exact locations would be fantastic, but it would be a massive amount of work to complete. Did you have anything in mind? StalePopcorn 03:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Two things: :* I agree that the map pack is probably a better vehicle and that a big push to add exact locations is a project I wouldn't want to start. :* I can certainly add a location column to the tables that have been updated -- the way they were done isn't very clean. Do you have any other ideas (other than a location column that could be as vague or exact as people want to make it)? :--Swordmage 07:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Reaver Abilities Please seperate the pages fro Evisceration of life I (which I have completed for you) and the other Evisceration skills. I will add those as I get them. I am going up the Reaver Line so I am filling in the missing or erronous info as I go. Shinkuu 09:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Please take a look at how we are handling some of the other abilities (e.g., Life Strike). This is the format I have been moving us towards as I see what the abilities look like on my characters (see examples for Warrior, Druid, Cleric, and Monk--all through level 20 so far). The notion is that having all levels of a skill, such as Evisceration of Life on one page makes rank comparison easier and lowers the number of pages with no loss of functionality (there were a few other formats in use, but they seem to have more repetition). :Having said all that, thank you for helping make the wiki better, any new information and corrections are welcome in any form. If you feel uncomfortable with wiki formatting, just keep on doing what you are doing to get the information in and someone else will come along to improve it later (that is the power and joy of wikia). I would suggest at least separating the ranks of abilities such as Evisceration of Life with headers. --Swordmage 17:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Stale, speaking of format, I don't know if there is a good way to update the skeleton page for abilities for my format since it has about 4 or 5 variations depending on the complexity of the in-game ability. The current skeleton, in my opinion, loses too much info (especially for abilities like Aura of Command). --Swordmage 17:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) (firstly sorry for my absence - I am being *decimated* by RL at the moment lol - work is good, but wow... ) RE formats, there are just some areas which I agree cannot be similar. For these cases, I think it is better to have accurate information than to try and shoe-horn a formatting to cover everything. There is a balance between getting the formatting the same and making sure the information is accurate/up-to-date, the IMHO the latter is more important than the former. If this is acceptable to editors, I would suggest we stick to "as close as possible" in formatting i.e. minor variations in formatting/layout are fine. StalePopcorn 06:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) dragon hoard Hi. o_o I'm going to try adding some images to the hoard items (and others if I can), but I'm really no good at wiki articles. Also, I'm adding a "looted from" spot, for any specific monsters it can be looted from. I'll try to get to updating that, too. Hope that's okay. :I like what you are doing, but look at Silvered Urn for the changes I made to the image line. --Swordmage 13:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Rite of Passage The patch to live servers on June 22 revised the Rite of Passage (both factions) very heavily. The old quests are now defunct and have been replaced by completely new quests. Should the old'n'busted quests just be deleted? My technical know-how is pretty limited and I really don't want to be making any changes to a dozen pages that'd require more-than-absolutely-basic competence to revert. --Becklenot 04:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : reversion to a given old version of a page is a pretty trivial activity -- just go to the history list, bring up the good version to revert to, edit it and then imediately save (with a reasonable summary explaining the reversion). : Are the quest names changing or is it just the quest details that are changing? You can always add the template to the beginning of the quest pages with defunct names with a line after explaining why and update any pages whose names stay the same. :Also, since the RoP is such a big part of a dragon's afterlife in istaria, would a summary page be appropriate with pointers to the various quest sequences that make up the whole mess? I would help with the details, but my dragon will probably never make it to level 50; however, if you need wiki help I am just a message away. --Swordmage 13:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you back? Nice to see you jumping in again. --SwordMage 15:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) tyvm - unfortunately it is only randomly :| RL is crushing my free time :< I barely have a chance to look at the wiki, let alone actually play haha! StalePopcorn 04:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Some idiot wrecked the home page As the subject suggests someone just decided to wipe the home page and put in some random text in a foriegn language. I've reversed the changes back to the old version, but I don't have permission to IP Ban the culprit. ChasingWind 18:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Goodrawr to you StalePopcorn, would you mind deleting the blog page I created, "http://istaria.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Draelen/Bug_tracking_-_Misc_notes"? I intended to use the space as a bug tracking notepad, but it's far too public/noisy, I'll perhaps try my profiles talk page/etc instead, if the edits don't show on the main page :) Thanks. Draelen 12:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! It seems it's been a while since you've been active on this wiki... I was hoping to politely ask if you have the ability to add admins to this site? I just recently got back into Istaria, and I would love to edit this wiki further. I intend to fix the layout and theme most of all, but I can only do so with admin privilages. Hopefully it isn't too much to ask for! Thanks for keeping the wiki alive as you have. Kida155 (talk) 07:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC)